


The Adventures of Mr Fiend and Mrs Sexpot

by Punk_in_Docs



Series: Along Came Benedict: The Ben and Libby Saga... [8]
Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF, British Comedy RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Oral Sex, Romantic Friendship, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex-Overload, Shameless Smut, Wanting Needy Sex, all the sex, sofa sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-04 13:26:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1780711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punk_in_Docs/pseuds/Punk_in_Docs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You had sex with him didn’t you..?” Tess probed</p><p>Libby grew a blushed pink colour as the elder woman pointed a stern finger into the redheaded womans face.</p><p>“I knew it! I KNEW IT! Oh, my god. And to think, while I was at home watching old re-runs of masterchef and eating stale cereal from the packet, you were fucking with fucking Benedict fucking Cumberbatch!!” Tessa yelled.</p><p>Libby SSSSHH’ed the woman, lest she let all neighbours within a three mile vicinity know about her sex life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tessa, Whores and 13 Times...

 

 

“I am going to kill you and dump your body in a ditch, you scum sucking, filthy, no good son of a whore bastard…”

“It’s Lovely to see you too, Tessa.”

Libby gaped with a smile at the outburst she got as she stood at the woman’s front door, she held out a bottle of peach fizz to her nine month pregnant friend. Who, to put it crudely, was bursting at the seams and would most likely burst any day with that baby now. Libby had only got back from the Wedding last night. Falling into a blissfull dreamy sleep as she dreamt wonderful yet dirty things about her secret boyfriend, Ben. When her alarm went off at half nine, she leapt up and out of bed, smiling. (and everyone who knew Libby, knew she did not smile before atleast 11 in the morning) she hopped in the shower and bellowed her lungs out singing while she shampooed her hair, she then proceeded to dance wildy round her bedroom as she was getting ready dressed. She was so fortunate not to have any overlooking neighbours, she was sure the sight of her dancing around, hollering madly ‘I’m Every Woman’ By Chaka Khan into her hairbrush whilst in a towel turban, pants and a vest top, was not a sight most people cared to witness at half ten on a Wednesday morning.

She had a quick lunch with her publisher which she smiled all the way through as she sat and discussed projections and ideas for her next kids illustrated adventure book. After the buisness was cleared out of the way, her publisher leaned forwards and offered a penny for her thoughts, truthfully, the red headed woman looked like she was high, a dreamy far off look in her eyes and a smile that wouldn’t go away. Libby just chuckled and said she’d had a _good_ weekend.

She walked from the small café on Elms Park Road, to head to her shop for a few hours to see how renovations were going. That _Ben_ had brought for her. It was like no matter where she looked, across the pleasant warm sunny day in London, all she saw was Ben. Quite literally, actually, The Sherlock Poster plastered to the side of a bus. A man walking down the street in a blue jumper, she smiled at that. She also walked opposite the street where his favourite patisserie shop was on Rossmore road. Everything she saw, led back to him. She had Benedict on the brain. It was even as such small minute little things, like how the sky was the exact colour of his eyes, or the fact that she was wearing her DM’s, and Ben always chided her for being unfeminine for wearing them. Anything. And Everything. Was _him_. After she checked in with the contracted at her shop, helped around the place for a few hours, painting walls colour swatches, or filling gaps in walls, she made a few phonecalls, and emails,Before she hopped in a cab to Tess’s house, which was where she now found herself up for an angered eldest friends type interrogation.

Libby found she was tugged remarkably quickly by the elbow in through Tessa’s brightly couloured red door, and enconsed in her house as the mightily bad tempered pregnant woman threw the door shut after her with suprising mountable force. Libby suddenly felt rather scared.

“I am _SO MAD_ at you!!” Tessa Growled.

“You just left me hanging for six days after that phonecall…”

She snarled, steering Libby through to her Kitchen.

She was marched past the lounge, waving fleetingly to Mark as she was guided through the narrow hallway to the Kitchen. She made a startled face and tried to signal for help. Mark just watched in pity. Libby knew why. Tessa was as stubborn as they came, the presence of the kind of impatience that came with being nine months pregnant, could only make the woman worse than she already was. There really was no arguing with her.

Libby found Tessa let her go, as she marched off into the kitchen. Libby swung back around the living room door. Mark looked up from his desk and his work with his glasses glinting light back at her. Mark was a lovely guy, tall and built like a brick shithouse, he had the lean strength of a beefy rugby player, with rich brown eyes and curly brown hair to match. He was a perfect match to battle Tessa’s petite miserable cynical likes.

“Any chance you could save me?” She whined, begging. Right now, as Tessa stormed around the kitchen trying to find glasses, Libby wasn;t below grovelling. She decided.

“I wish.” The poor man smiled, looking scared. “But to tell you the truth, I relish the fact it’s someone other than me for once…” He smiled gently.

Libby heard Tessa call her angrily from the kitchen.

“ _RED! ASS HERE! NOW!_ ”

Libby’s lip wobbled.

“It was nice knowing you..” She joked.

“Good Luck, Comrade. I’ll see to it you get a proper funeral…” Mark saluted.

“Masochist!” She growled as she smiled and walked off into the kitchen.

“Try living with her!” He called after Libby.

“ _I HEARD THAT_!”

Tessa called back to Mark., Libby wandered slowly into the kitchen to see Tessa sat at the breakfast bar, pouring the peach fizz and taking a sip, smiling with glee.

“ _I MEANT YOU TOO!_ ” She heard Mark call back.

Libby eased herself onto the stool as Tessa handed her a glass, she took a gulp too. Not half bad… Chamoagned would have been better, and she just knew Tessa would agree with her, and Libby would not be the reason that the pregnant woman drank alcohol.

“He loves you so much..” Libby beamed honestly.

It was rare for people, especially people as twisted and as cynically impatient as Tessa, to find somehow who adored them and loved them for the frank and sometimes hurtful honesty.

“I know. Misguided man he is.” Tessa gushed, smiling. “Where were we?”

“You were abominably mad at me….” Libby reminded at her.

“ _OH_ Right! The wedding, Details now, or I will shove this peach fizz bottle up your ass.”

“Pregnancy really is making you _so very_ charming, Tessa.” Libby smirked.

They heard Mark scoff loudly from the other room. _“Tell me about it.”_

“The wedding was, nice. It was very … _nice_.” Libby withheld.

One look into Tessa’s glowering grey eyes daggering at her, and she smiled widely, unable to contain the joy that was bursting out of her.

“That blue jumper still around…” She asked with a wry lift of an eyebrow. Sensing she was going to have to softly beat information out of her friend with all the grace of a Nazi stormtrooper.

“Yes. Yes he is.” Libby said tersely, fiddling with the stem of her glass.

“Mmm-hhhmm.” Tessa glared all the more with a smile, encouraging her.

Libby shielded her eyes from her friend.

“You had sex with him didn’t you..?”

Tess probed, seeing her grow pink as the elder woman pointed a stern finger into the redheaded womans face.

“I knew it! I KNEW IT! Oh, my god. And to think, while I was at home watching old re-runs of masterchef and eating stale cereal from the packet, you were fucking with fucking Benedict fucking Cumberbatch!!” Tessa yelled.

Libby SSSSHH’ed the woman, lest she let all neighbours within a three mile vicinity know about her sex life.

“You did it, oh my god, you finally did it! You reached nirvana! You drank from the holy grail oh _GOD_ what was it like?” Tessa asked, voice getting urgent.

“You know me, and I’m not normally so crude, nowhere near as crude as you are, but. Let’s just say I will be walking funny for _weeks_ …” Libby purred.

Tessa scoffed.

“I hate YOU!”

She moaned with a pleased smile.

Libby drank more peach fizz to distract herself.

“He was good, huh?” Tessa dreamed.

“ _Very_ good.”

Libby growled softly. Tilting her head to the side, so her curtain of hair fell away and exposed the deep black love bites all over ner neck.

Tessa’s mouth gaped, and that was the first time Libby had ever seen her speechless.

“You _SLUT!”_ she gasped.

“That’s it, I have to start hanging out with people my own age, this isn’t fair! You get Lovebites and shags with handsome actors, and I get stale weetabix and grand designs on Netflix.” She grumped. Waving Libby off.

“Tessa, you are just _three_ years older…” Libby pointed out.

“No matter. Anyway.. I want the fucking dirty sordid details now of the fucking, spill…”

Libby rolled her eyes.

“What do you want me to say? He was very, attentive…. And gave me lots of nice orgasms…” She said quietly. 

“W _OWOWOWO_!” Tess held up a finger.

“Plural, Orgasm(s)?” She asked.

Libby beamed.

“How many fucking times did you fucking fuck then?” She demanded.

“Under 5?”

Libby shook her head. Smiling like a vixen.

Tessa’s eyes went wide.

“Over 5..”

“Keep going…” Libby urged, picking up her glass.

“6?”

Libby shook her head, pointing up.

“7? 8?”

“Stone cold.” Libby beamed.

Tessa looked like she was going to stangle her.

“Above 8…” She gaped.

“5 more, and you are there…” Libby hushed quietly.

“ _YOU HAD **THIRTEEN** ORGASMS?_ ”

“Ok, Tessa, I love you, but I think even the people in paris and the president of France heard that one…” Libby winced.

“FUCKING THIRTEEN? WHAT IS HE? A RABBIT?” Tessa screeched.

“You have got to be quiet. Or I’m buying you a muzzle…”

“You’d like that? Wouldn’t you? You kinky Bitch… Thirteen. What does he take, viagra or something?…”

“It wasn’t, normal sex, every time, Tess…” Libby explained.

“No, he _did not_ take viagra…” Libby said grumpily.

“I shoud think not, You’d never get out of bed….” Tessa mumbled lowly.

“Hey, you think he could swing my way and make me walk funny?” She winked.

“OH! NOW _THAT_ , I HEARD!” Mark called loudly.

“I hope to god you’re joking, because I do not intend on sharing him.” Libby smiled.

“So, these, other kinds of orgasms, where did they happen? What were they?”

“TESSA LEAVE HER ALONE! LIBBY! YOU DO NOT HAVE TO TELL HER THAT!!” Mark interjected politely.

“I HAVE TOO, STUPIDLY, WE’RE IN THE ROOM WITH ALL THE KNIVES, SHE’S HOLDING ONE TO MY THROAT AS WE SPEAK!...” Libby shouted back. She heard him chuckle fondy.

“Speak, Woman!” Tess demanded.

“Need I remind you of the peach fizz bottle and your ass meeting?” She warned.

“Well. The first six were, normal. In a hotel room, on a bed. The seventh and eigth were in the hotel pool showering facility…”

“Public sex. Very kinky, and Hot..” Tess purred.

“… Ninth, was in a linen cupboard…” Libby said.

Tess looked impressed, crooking one eyebrow.

“You fucking little sex monkey..” She smiled proudly.

“Tenth and eleventh, were in the bath and in the bathroom, then twelve and thirteenth were in the hotel bed again.”

“Your first time with him, you had six goes… how are your circuits not fried?” Tess smiled. “And what vitamins does he take…” she asked curiously.

“Mind,” she added thoughtfully 

“I suppose he had sixteen years worth of blue balls, can’t blame the guy, and you are very virile looking… fertile…” Tessa complimented.

“Mn, disgusting description, and that does make me sound like a plot of land…” Libby frowned.

“Seriously though, Red, is it going where I think it’s going with him?”

“I don’t know…”Libby guessed. “Where do you think it’s going?”

“You would have such adorbale children…” Tessa dreamed aloud.

“ _Tess…_ ” Libby chided, unimpressed.

“Sorry, but if the man carries on banging you like a loose shutter in a tornado, then, children are _bound to_ happen…”

“We are barely 73 hours into a relationship…” Libby pointed out blandly.

“I will be deeply offended if I’m not made godmother.”

“Well, then, clearly our conversation is taking two separate paths…”

Libby smiled, patting her friend on the hand.

“And, I would ask that you not talk to any journalists or member’s of the press about this anytime soon…” Libby asked softly.

“Keeping it on the hush hush?”

Tessa replied quietly, for all her brutally honest ways, you couldn’t fault her as being uncaring.

“Trying too.” Libby gave a quirk of her brow and a light smile.

“I bet when he get’s you in bed, It’s not so hush hush then, huh? More like headboard rattling, biting sweaty, loud animal sex..” She dreamed.

Libby gave Tessa a silent look.

“Please get that baby out, before his or her mummy becomes placed on some sort of sexual register…” Libby joked.

Tessa smiled filthily.

“I have three times the amount of blood coursing through my body, I’m allowed to be excused here. You are just a, cock hungry slut…”

Libby gave a wry smile.

“Yes, I am, and you, Miss Trammell, need to rinse out your mind and deeply disturbed sex brain, with soap…” Libby laughed.

“But I happen to love you for it.” Libby hugged Tessa.

“Please stop smelling so nice Kid, I will be forced to mount you…” Tessa groaned, adjusting on the seat.

“And, and just between you and me, your horny mess… If you saw what he’s packing between his thighs, then my being hungry for it would be completely justified….”

Libby whispered into her ear so Mark didn’t overhear.

Tessa smirked wickedly and twerked a brow upwards, holding her hands apart at a hint.

Libby wrinkled her nose at her friend and moved them way further apart.

Tessa mouth dropped open. Hinged on her shocked expression.

Libby winked.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

She was halfway home when her phone rang in her bag. She was walking happily along the sunlight glazed evening London street, several shopping bags in her hands, aswell as heavy foos bags and other necessities. She reached in, not looking at the screen as she swiped to answer it, nearly stumbling her own feet as she pressed the phone between her shoulder and ear, cradling it there.

“H-Hello….”

She gasped, juggling the heavy bags in her hands. It would have made sense to get a cab, but she was two streets away from home now, it didn’t seem worth it.

“Bad Time?”

Ben purred down the phone, Libby could _just_ hear his smile.

“No, No! not at all, I just have a surplus of shopping bags and, too few hands…”

She joked. Cursing when she nearly tripped over again.

Ben’s brows raised.

“I guess I had better cut to the chase then, for the sake of your poor hands…”

“So appreciative, Lover…” She complimented, cooing down the phone sincerely.

She knew _he_ was smirking at that.

“Are you free tonight?” Benedict asked smoothly.

“As a Bird Batch. But, I warn you, I am a taken woman now…” She mocked in horror.

“Well, would the taken woman like me to take her again, after a homecooked meal, that is?”

“Look at you, pulling out ‘H’ word for me…” she purred.

“I like to keep my girls happy…” He sniffed decadantly.

“Was that a plural I heard? If it was, then I think I may have to change your mind about that.” She smiled.

“…..Love of my life.” Ben interjected, reminding her.

“Oh, yeah. That.” She rolled her eyes, smiling to herself.

“Where are you now?” Ben asked. Was that water she could hear running in the background.

“Two streets away from home. Hobury Street..”

She smiled, readjusting her bags, the plastic beginning to cut into her hands.

“Where are you anyway?” Libby asked curiously.

“In my Kitchen, I’m gonna take a shower, and tidy up a bit first…”

“Come on over to mine, I have plenty to cook for you in the fridge…” She suggested.

He purred a moan down the reciever to her.

“I thought I was supposed to be cooking you dinner as part of the date and dote procedure…” Ben smiled.

“Well. You can cook for me another night, I fancy a very…” She paused as she looked both ways to cross the street.

“Large, Bottle of red wine. My unbearably comfy sofa, and a movie, oh, yes and you’ll have to be there too, I suppose…”

She smiled cheekily. Knowing that would rile him, and in turn earn her a slap on the behind later.

“Well, that does sound just the ticket to me, I suppose we’ll dress up to the nines and go out another night instead… I hear a great opera will be playing at ROH in covent garden soon, care to join me?…” He growled lustily down the phone.

“I would.” She purred back.

“However, this is beginning to sound dangerously like a devious fantasy of yours….” She admitted.

He moaned a deep sound at the back of his throat that heated her blood.

“.. You’d wear a backless silk dress, and no underwear…” He dreamed.

“I thought it would be something along those lines….” Libby shook her head.

“Now, now.” He cooed. “Before you reject my idea, you wouldn’t be along in that respect, I’d go commando too.” He ensured.

Libby smiled wide. “Mmmmn, sounds messy.” She smirked.

“I thought _you liked_ messy? little miss sexpot.” He drawled dangerously.

“Ah yes, Miss Sexpot, the less well known of all the Mr Mens.” Libby joked, Ben rumbled with laughter down the phone.

“What time will you be over?”

Libby asked after Ben ceased laughing, now merely yards away from her house, just the other end of the road she was now turning down.

“I should be there about seven. Have a couple of chores to do first.” He explained.

“Ok, well, are you hankering for anything in particular? I stocked up my fridge so…” She asked.

“Now you mention it, there is a curvy redhead I’d like to get under the sheets with me again…”

Libby rolled her eyes, unable to ignore how his low growl sent shivers through her.

“I meant in terms of eating…”

“Well, That applies to you too…” Ben leered deviously.

“Mr Fiend.” She accused

“Shut up and get your fabulous ass home, now, Mrs Sexpot.” He encouraged,

“I’ll see you at seven and not minute later, and please wear something, _completely, evil_ …” He moaned down the phone.

“So my horns, tail and pitchfork?” She joked.

“See you at seven, preferably in something skimpy and sexily inappropriate.” He finalised.

Libby rolled her eyes.

“I’ll see you then Batch…” She smiled.

She pressed end call as she turned into the small courtyard off the road and trudged up her cobblestoned drive. She gave a friendly acknowledged wave to her elderly neighbour, Mrs Coseeni, who was tending to her gerberas in her windowboxes. Her little pug, Poucho, under her arm. She waved back, as Libby walked up to her door, bustling and stumbling with her large heavy bags, shoving the door open with ease and letting her purchases tumble to the doormat as she breezed inside, untangling her feet and legs from under the shopping, and stepping properly into her hall.

That was before she paused.

There was a man in her kitchen.

There was a tall, lean, blue eyed man, singing along to Michael Buble and chopping tomatoes in her kitchen. The air smelt like frying onions and there was a sizzling sound coming from her oven. The man had a tea towel slung over one shoulder and was busily chopping expertly into some basil leaves and dicing tomatoes, and swaying side to side to ‘Moondance' as he smiled wide at her. 

That man was Benedict.

“This is the funniest seven o’clock I’ve ever seen…”

She smiled, mouth gaping in surprise as she moved into the kitchen, dropping her bags as he skirted around the counter to her,

“What are you doing here?” She smiled, leaning up on tiptoes to kiss him, moaning as she pulled away.

“Anyone would think you don’t want me here…” He spoke sadly.

“Well, that is not true.” Libby purred.

“How do I know you mean that?” He mocked, linking his arms about her hips, smiling, and pretending to be hurt.

She raised a brow and held up two particular bags

He gulped, and hie smile widened on seeing the bags with ‘Agent Provocateur’ on them. And it was more than one bag too. And they were both very big bags. Overflowing with tissue paper, and even from where she held them, they smelt like jasmine, the sexy gentle scent giving away that they were definitely from a lingerie shop alright.

A small and soft ‘Oh’ parted his lips as his eyes glazed over.

“…And to think, I nearly made desert too, how nice to know that I needn’t bother…” He purred, leaning in to kiss her.

“Hold your horses.” She winked. “I might be saving what’s in this bag for date number two…” She winked.

Benedict whined. A grown man of 37, and he _whined,_ like a stray puppy.

She granted him one lippy kiss before she picked up the infamous bag and sauntered away with it.

“I’m gonna go hide this and freshen up, perhaps you’ll be less pale and horny looking when I get back?”

Libby asked, moving to dissapear around the kitchen doorframe.

“I doubt it.” Ben called after her, smiling.

 


	2. Riding Crops, Dinner and Cheeky Requests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mention of some Kinky sex promises made, aswell as babies, godmothers and possibly, a neglected dinner on its way....

After her shopping was put away, and make up was hastily touched back up, aswell as ruffling a hand through her hair and having changed into a scarlet silk wrap around dress. And with one last passing glance into a mirror as she ran past, fluffing up her red bob of hair, she returned back downstairs to her chef. She had to admit, there was an amazing scent of food wafting through the house now, a spicy savoury smell that made her mouth water, but not as much as the sight of a sweaty, slightly flushed Ben slaving over a stove for her, errant curl flopping down onto his face as he flitted from pan to pan on the oven hob, stirring something, then turning back around to chop something, and add it to the pan. She glided into the kitchen, smiling and counting her lucky stars that the sexy actor had elected to Love her unconditionally. She slid a hand round his shoulder and leaned over to see what it was he was cooking, she saw a tomato based sauce that was bubbling away with Prawns dotted throughout, aswell as a pan of steaming taglatelli bubbling away. She groaned, leaning forwards and placing a kiss on the back of his neck.

“…And you made my favourite meal. Was there a woman more blessed?” She spoke, kissing him again on his flushed warm skin.

She could almost sense his wicked smile.

“When I turn around…” He warned. “There better be a _supremely_ evil dress on those curves of yours, Turner…”

He insisted with a husky growl. Wiping one hand on the tea towel that was slung over his shoulder. Stained with sauce. He looked ravishing, even in something as plain as a white t-shirt, and crinkled jeans that his mile long legs made look expensive, his feet were bare, and she had seen his socks and shabby converse toes off and left in a crumpled pile by the doormat. She loved the idea that he just stepped inside her house and instantly made himself at home. He was adaptable to any environment, was Cumberbatch. Which is why he was so phenominal at his job, at home even in front of a film camera lense, or prancing around on a theatre stage.

The tea towel was repositioned on his shoulder, and Libby braced herself oppositely behind him, facing him and leaning on the kitchen island as he turned. His eyes scanned her up and down slowly, gleaming with what they found. The crimson red silk dress she wore could be categorized as inherently sexy and evil. A plus, being that to undo it, all he had to do was draw open the bow sinched tight around her waist and tied at the back. This cut of the waist made her curves look sinful, and incredibly hourglass.

His hands postioned themselves to stroke over her hips, pressing her bum into the counter behind her.

“Evil enough for you?”

She smiled against his smirking lips as he leaned in close, his breath warming her cheeks. Her hands were braced on the countertop behind her, but found themselves linking one by one around his back and sliding into his silky hair as he gave her a slow practiced and lazy smooch.

“It’s passable.”

He purred between the minimal gap of their entnagled lips as he pulled away after a long minute. By which time Libby’s blood felt decidedly warmed through and Benedict found himself not giving a single fuck about dinner anymore…

“You made me Prawn taglitelli…” She stated matter of factly, kissing him quickly with a small pucker on the lips.

“Yes I did.” He purred back easily.

“..My favourite dinner. I think that grants you points…” She smiled.

“What kind of points?” He asked with a smirk as his hands smoothed down to cup her bottom

“Bedroom and Shagging kind of points…” She smirked.

“Really?” He asked with a wry but sexy shrug of his eyebrow.

She kissed him again, incapable of keeping his adddictive hands or lips off of her.

“Well, I’ll take that as a yes…” He moaned raggedly when they pulled away, hands sweeping down to capture the sides of her hips once more.

“…And before I graciously discard dinner, and fuck you right here on the kitchen counter, would you like some wine?” He asked with a purr, and a dangerous smile.

Libby kissed his lips quickly with a closed mouthed pouty kiss. “I’d love some.”

“Now, I bought that riojca you like, the 2008, does that earn me more points?”

He asked in earnest as she slipped away to fetch two glasses for them. His hand grazing over her bottom as she slunk away sexily to the cupboard.

“Well, It’ll certainly earn you one raunchy shag…” She smirked.

“Enough for a dirty striptease?…” He purred suggestively as a proposition.

“Now, Now…”

Libby reproved with a stern smirk. Closing the cupboard and walking back over to her beautiful _beautiful_ man, who was staring her down with bedroom eyes as she set the glasses down in front of him, and reached for the wine bottle opener in the drawer, as she stepped back to allow it to slide out, she took back a step and found her ass guided into his large hands as they ghosted over the sides of her hips, and her bum.

“My Commando Opera Idea?” He growled sexily.

Libby gave an indifferent tilt of her head and a wry smile.

“Perhaps….” She warned.

“Mnnn, How about another sexy shared bath?”

He purred, hinting alluringly at her. Growling into her ear as his chest pressed to her back. Hard planes of muscles colliding enticingly with the soft peaks of her curves.

Libby smiled as she gripped the wine opener and moved to twist the screw into the cork.

“You have a knack for making temtpingly dangerous offers to me, you know that?” She smiled.

She then found that Ben’s hands covered her own, sliding away the corkscrew and the red wine bottle, coming to move to her side so he could handle the task of opening the red wine.

“Better let me, I’m the screwing expert in this house…” He implied.

Libby scoffed with a smile.

“Bit of advice, better get a good _tight_ grip on it, it work’s best if you’re a bit rough with it.”

“They say a man with a stern hand is always better appreciated…” He purred.

“Oh they are.” Libby assured him.

Ben popped the cork out of the bottle and gave her a saucy look.

“Well, looks like being rough does prevail after all.” He said, raising his brows and looking surprised as he poured the wine.

“Always.” Libby winked.

Ben looked at her cheekily, before he turned back around and saw to the dinner that was sizzling away behind him.

“So, how has your day been?”

Ben asked, stirring the pasta. Libby hopped up onto a barstool, admiring the scope of his perfect ass in his jeans as he had his back to her. She smiled wickedly to herself and sipped the wine, the smooth and even tang of the wine added to the soothing warm buzz that was coarsing in her bloodstream due to the lustful virility of the potent sex god now stood cooking for her, in her Kitchen, even managing to look expensive and decadent in a simple white t-shirt and jeans. She could tell that the low thrum of heat in her veins wasn’t all due to the heat of the oven. But of her body thirsting and hungering for his. She took a moment to close her eyes and remind herself that she was a respectable and classy woman, not a shameful cougar who eyed up men like they were all sex on legs.

But her head was being deviously treacherous as she recalled what it was like to be pounded into the mattress by the man and his tasty cock as it worked in agreement with his sinful fingers and ardantly passionate lips to make her come crumble and crashing into a truly, _mind blowing_ , orgasm.

Yes. Because those are the thoughts of a respectable, and classy woman….

In a split second she realised instead of oggling his jean clad ass, she should answer his enquiry.

“Oh, It was alright. I, um.”

She placed her glass down and refocused her vocal chords on prevailing with precedence from her throat.

“I, went to the shop today and touched up a few cracks and chips in the walls here and there, made a few calls. Then nipped round to Tessa’s for a bit, before getting my shopping done..” She explained.

She was probably imagining this, but as she spewed her banal and admitedly very bland events of her day, he took every word in like a sponge soaking up water. He truly listened intently when she spoke, his blue eyes stared her down deeply when she spoke, taking in every word. He was so attentive, so involved. It warmed her heart right through.

“How’s Tessa? When’s that baby of hers due? She must be nine months now, surely..” He asked.

“Yeah. She’s in her ninth month now. So, her personality is as charming as ever, as you can imagine. I tell you now, that child is going to be so cutthroat frank, I fear for it’s fate..” Libby placed a palm to her forehead, smiling.

Ben chuckled.

“Well, that’s Tessa trhough and through I suppose… although I cannot wait to see that child as a teenager.”

“Oh god, me niether. And I have to be godmother to the little he, or she.”

“Did they not find out the sex?” Ben asked.

“Tessa wanted to remain in limbo about that. Which was, suprising. That woman’s patience spectrum is barely existant, I thought she’d be dying to know.”

“By the way, you never told me you were asked to be a Godparent…” Ben smiled, moving to stand a collander in the sink to drain the pasta.

Libby smiled.

“Yes, I believe she used to phrase, ‘You will be godmother to this little bundle of agony, or so fucking help me, I’m abandoning the kid with you and taking up my lfe long dream of running away to live in Brazil”

Ben laughed again. She loved she could cause the sound from him.

“I fear for poor Mark’s mortality when that woman goes into labour. Or better yet, the impermanence of the _whole_ hospital for that matter…” He spoke quietly with a smile.

Libby chuckled in agreement.

“I think the army will have to be drafted in for that one…” She joked. He smiled again. He did that a lot with her…

That was before she let out another chuckle, which in turn, caused Ben to turn to her with a raised eyebrow in questioning.

“Sorry, I….” She chuckled again. “I just remember something else she said to me about you when we had lunch..” She began through a throaty laugh.

“What?” Ben asked smiling, interest piqued by the cause of her one sided humility.

“Well, we were talking that day about Jasper and You, and how I really felt. And she told me to hurry up and get my act together with you, because then at the baptism, we could, go as a couple. She also said something about me being broody, and instead of going home to eat icecream and cry over how I’m single, I could come home and have, weepy clinging ‘I want a baby’ sex with you…” She smiled.

Ben leered wickedly.

“Weeping, clingy, ‘I want a baby’ sex?” He asked with a smile that wasn’t far off of evolving into laughter.

“She was six months pregnant, and horny as a sailor on leave. She tends to have sex on the brain nowadays…” Libby explained.

“She has _our,_ sex life on her brain?” Ben asked, similing dirtily with gleaming eyes.

“She has most other peoples up there in that deeply disturbed nympo head of hers, too. She told me to stop smelling so good, or she’d jump my bones…”

Libby offered with a smile. leaning her chin on her hand. Her other twirling with the stem of the glass in front of her.

“Well. I’d agree with her about that…”

Ben purred, crossing to her and nuzzling into her hair to place a kiss on her head as he was greeted by her wave of sexy peach smelling red curls.

“…And I would have to tell her, very sternly, to get in line. _I’m_ the one fucking you at present…”

“And don’t I know it…” Libby purred, grappling his t-shirt and reeling him closer.

“You certainly will later after dinner. I’m not letting you out of bed til your neighbours know my name from the sound of you screaming it…”

He purred, tilting his head to kiss her.

“Mr Fiend.”

“Pots and Kettles, Mrs Sexpot.”

Ben groaned, kissing her with so much ardent passion Libby got lost in their snog. Tongues entangled and lips smacking and wetly colliding in the neat embrace.

When he pulled away, she felt her body soften and chill from the absence of him.

“Dinner?”

He asked, running a hand through the back of her hair. Kissing her swiftly one more time. A quick peck on the lips was all she got now, as he was inbetween talking and stealing her breath.

“You know, those kisses are making me hunger for something other than prawn taglitelli…”

She admitted with a breathy purr as she bit her lips.

Bens crotch twitched at the sight of her biting her kiss bruised lips. His blood boiled over a few centigrades, and his stomach tightened.

“ _Horny bitch_ ,”

He gruffed, smiling against her mouth. He was sure his eyes were black and desirous. As aroused as the rest of him.

“Well, If I am, _One,_ you have made me that way, and _Two_ , Darling, _I_ am utterly _your horny bitch_..”

“Mnnn, Ownership…”

He purred. His hand sliding down to squeeze her ass. His action send jolts through her.

“Mnn, rough sexy voice…” She purred. Lapping up the sound with her ears, her core ached for him now.

“You like rough and sexy, don’t make me break out my riding crop…”

He growled and snarled in the mentioned sexy voice.

“Don’t make me break out the lingerie, or better yet, my own whip..” She purred.

Ben’s crotch stiffened more. She smiled at the horny look on his face and raging blue fire in his eyes.

“Let me get the visual I have of you in my head, completely and 100% coherent. You, in lingerie…”

“It’s all black…” She promised with lidded eyes, and desire only for him.

“You, in _all black lingerie_ , with a riding crop.” He dreamed, whimpering.

“Possibly with or without heels.” She added.

“..I wouldn’t have the time to shed you of heels…” He croaked huskily and hotly.

She smiled. Placing a hand on the side of his face.

“But..” He paused, hand going to grip her wrist.

“You know I find you sexy in everything, or nothing at all. If you’re doing this for me, you know you don’t have too. I’ll take you the way you are…” Ben purred promisingly.

“I know, my darling.” Libby smiled. “But, this feels incredibly right, and I want to give you a little treat. I assure you, I will take great pleasure in it, just as much as you will. I want to be naughty, and bad for you…” She growled flirtily.

“And, besides, why do you think I needed two very large bags? I had a lot of stuff to get…” She offered.

Ben was sure he was _atleast_ semi hard by now.

“Black Lingerie, A riding crop, and the possibility of saucy, kinky and very hot sex with you _, yes please_ …”

He purred, leaning in to kiss and nip her neck with attacking kisses.

“ _Kinky Bastard_ …” Libby laughed as he kissed her throat.

“Now what about that Dinner you made me?” She asked, seeing him pull back. “It’ll be getting cold by now..” She pointed out, looking at the oven.

“Fine, but you and me are going to have a very viscous make out session on your sofa afterwards for this.. deal?”

“Deal.” Libby smiled winking.

Ben cheekily pinched her bum as he walked away to plate up.

 _Oh, yes_. She thought. _Mr Fiend indeed_.

 

And whats better. Was that he was all completely _her_ Mr Fiend…

 


	3. Wine, Fantasies and Utter Bollocks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is says on the tin, really ...

 

 

 

 

“Mnnnmmm. You know, If there were more michelin chefs that looked as sexy as you” _*Kiss*_ “Then I would definitely eat out more.” _*kiss*_ “And I’d be a great deal fatter too….” _*Kiss*_ ”

Libby purred, nuzzling into Ben’s throat as they sat at the breakfast bar, two empty bowls in front of them, cleared of the scrumptious dinner. She had just hit the leaping pulse in his throat with her nose as she felt him chuckle as she kissed his adams apple. They were still sat on her comfy backed upholstered bar stools, shuffled very close together so their hands were twined atop the counter, beside two half full glasses of wine, and a nearly empty bottle.

Ben’s arm was looped around her waist, slung across her hips as he felt his blood heat up, and his arousal grow as she kissed his neck, his secret erogenous zone that only she had ever found. Their legs were twined around one another’s, even all throughout dinner, the small moaning sounds of appreciation she made as she lapped up his cooking, was maddening to him. Her bare calf brushed his from underneath the chair, and he swore to god, the room flared up by 10°C.

There was a heady and fuzzy rush of alcohol nearly numbing his system and making his thoughts slow, lazy and lusty. But he didn’t mind one bit, His arms slid up her back, fingers dipping gently under the low v-necked back of her dress, fingering along the hem of the silk. He could feel her spine stiffen and arch into his small touch. It was the small touches that he granted her that really drove her out of her mind. He felt her breath stutter and gasp onto his neck, and he smiled knowing he had won.

His fingers found her chin and tilted it up to his waiting lips that throbbed to kiss her. Which he did, his lips slid over her own masterfully and without hesitation. She loved that in him, usually so humble and unassuming, but when he moved to seduce her, all that was tossed out the window, he turned into this unpersuadable beast of a sex god, who would take hold of the reigns and be a dominant manly male for the sake of her pleasure alone. Not even a hint of the goofball of her best friend who had atroscious fashion sense, and stuck napkins on his face. She would almost sware to it that it wasn’t the same man.

He could taste the remnants of his somewhat artful cooking – nowhere near as glorious as her own of course, he never would be as good as her – lingering on her tongue, the spicy savoury flavour of tomatoes and the slight tangy meat of prawns as he licked across her tongue. She whimpered for a second. He retracted his mouth from her own, and peered down to her eyes from his own that were blown like black zirconias, glittering like dark diamonds, no hint of blue there anymore. His nose nuzzled against her own, tilting his head to close in on a snog again, breath scorching her cheeks and her now bruised and kissed-sore lips.

“Problem?” He smirked.

“Whilst your cooking was wonderful, garlic and prawn breath, cannot be at all sexy on me…”

She explained, touching a tentative fingertip to her lips. He shook his head and closed in again.

“Stop thinking I’m put off by that. I love how you taste, tongue, breasts, skin, neck, that _heavenly_ place between your legs. I love all of it. Now shush so I can kiss you…”

He moaned, lips stealing her breath from her again, except harder this time, His fingers fluttering over her toaut thigh as she sat, dragging forwards under her silken hem.She groaned a girly whimper into his mouth, which he swallowed and smiled into, as he felt her hand latch onto his hair at the back of his head. They kissed for a good few long moments, tongues teasing, lips gliding and clashing inbetween the fray of love entangled mouths. That was, until Libby felt her lungs rattle against her chest walls for air, and if her head got any lighter, she would dissolve into the air of her kitchen like smoke fumes from a roaring amber fire.

She dragged in a deep breath, as did he, chests pumping with air, Ben felt his ribs cause a commotion in their battle for air. She swallowed, still panting against his lips as he smiled, forehead touching her own as his hand sought hers and tangled his fingers with her own again.

“I forgot how snogging like randy teenager’s again can be so fun…” She smirked.

Ben twitched a brow, drawing his upturned hand down her arm, the touch so gentle and tender it ignited her skin and she shivered in pleasure.

“Shagging like teenagers can be fun too…” He promised.

“Well, we’ve done _that_ …” She smiled.

“In that case, all that’s left for us to do, is live out fantasies…Now. Hear me out…” He began, clearing his throat in preperation.

“Why do I have an awful feeling, this list is going to be long and filthy…”

Libby purred, eyes grazing the ceiling as she crossed her arms about his neck, and his went to snuggle against the flesh of her wide hips.

“Filthy?”

Ben asked, admonished. Shocked at her insinuation.

“Why would they be filthy?” He squeaked. 

Libby quirked a brow.

“Benedict…” She said in a low voice.

“Some of them aren’t _that_ filthy…” He defended.

She smiled.

“Yeah ok, and I’m friends with the pope…” She said sarcilly.

Ben made a grumpy face akin to that of a two year old.

“ _Alright_. God, not the Ben Puppy eyes. Tell me as I help clean up…”

She nodded her chin to the stained pans and bowls, hopping down from her chair, Ben leaned over and placed a great big smacking kiss to her cheek as a thankyou.

“Ok, my first one is, ugh, not strictly speaking impossible. Just maybe, frowned upon…”

He started, she rounded to the sink with their used bowls and cutlery.

“I’m listening…” She added.

“Dressing Room, at Spencer Hart.”

She turned and looked over her shoulder to catch his naughty look as he stood leaned on her counter smouldering at her.

“You do like to live dangerously.” She admitted, shaking her head.

“..And might I add, that might be a very unavoidable way of ruining a new suit…” She pointed out. 

“I’d consider it….breaking it in.” He purred. Watching with glee as she bent over to place plates in the dishwasher.

“Any more? _Oh_ , _what am I saying_? _of course there are more_ …” She whispered to herself.

“You were a Lingerie model…”

She nearly dropped a plate.

“Excuse me, but that’s not going to be a reality any time soon. I’m more Victoria Sponge, than Victoria’s secret…”

She explained, hand sweeping over her body, over her luscious curves, over her lucious curves that were all _his._

Ben’s eyes turned hot.

“ _Don’t_.”

He bit out lustily. He couldn’t stand it when she mocked the very thing that drove him crazy about her. Her curves could stop a clock dead, and seeing them unclothed never failed to give him a raging hard on.

“That’s one of my top fantasies, you, prancing around on a photoshoot in your underthings, smiling that sexy smile into the camera…” He purred.

“I feel ashamed even telling you his, but, that particular fantasy has seen me through many a lonely moment in a trailer or hotel room before we got together.”

Libby couldn’t help the small shudder that wracked her body then, even the mere thought and tantalising image of Ben, miles away in god knows what country or film set, in a darkened hotel room after a long day of shooting, those dexterous hands stroking over his mouth watering cock as he pleasured himself to images of her in his head. She bit her lip, he knew exactly how to rile her up using only words. And _that_ voice which had surfaced, and come out to scandalously play…

“I take it from your silence, you now think I am a filthy pervert…” He asked cautiously.

She turned and braced her hands on the sink behind her, Benedict was surprised at the amount of lust he found in her eyes.

“No, not a filthy pervert… A _Dirty boy_ , maybe. But not a pervert.” She winked.

Ben looked silently relieved.

“More?”

She asked huskily. Placing the cooking pans in the dishwasher as he moved to put leftovers away in the fridge.

“Well, The opera one, you know. Um, _Mnnnn_.” He purred, his brain striking a thought.

“Drunk Sex.” He explained. “Hot, filthy, sloppy, messy, but very worthwile…”

She smiled, huffing.

“You give me much more of that wine, I could let that one happen..”

She smirked. Tucking hair behind her ear. She’d had three glasses of smooth sumptious red wine, having gone wonderfully through her blood until she was now tipsy and lazy.

Ben had finished his side of the kitchen, and she was nearly done with hers. She found his arms linked about her silky clad stomach from behind, his chin dug into her shoulder and his hips clashed against her ass. She felt and heard the low rumble of a growl in his chest.

“I would happily let that happen.”

“I sense a ‘but’ coming…” She smiled, waiting for it.

“But…” he started. _Bingo,_ she thought.

“I have to be at a brunch meeting in the morning… and god, do I hate that when you look this yummy and are tipsy…” He purred, hips canting forwards to her ass. Well, he was horny now, she felt.

She dried her hands and turned in his bracketing grip. Placing a lippy kiss to his awaiting stroppy pout due to his plans tomorrow.

“I shall live. The whole world wants a slice of you. I just have to compete with that.” She smiled.

He smiled, tilting his head and scoffing lightly. Just when he though he couldn’t love her any more. She had to go and say that, and be supportive and understanding.

“Well. You’re winning. By a mile. You have my heart.” He smiled.

She smiled. Widely, touched by his often overwhelming declarations that left her reeling. Her hand stroked the back of his hair.

“Now, where were we?” She raised a cheeky brow with a flirty smile. Encouraging him onwards with his list.

He thought for a second, eyes going off to the side as he did.

“Red eye flight.” He groaned.

“Ok, now I know, for a _fact_ that you have voyueristic tendencies…” She blinked, smiling.

“A Library…”

“Ah, I recall the sexy librarian fantasy from the other night…” She added.

“Deep in the stacks, early morning or very late at night.” He dreamed. “Up against a bookshelf, you in a dress and minus knickers for easy access...”

“On one condition.” She pointed sternly

“Really?”

He smiled, blue eyes lighting up as he got excited, like a small child on christmas morning. Ready to tear into his presents.

“You have to then read me T.S. Elliot, While I suck your cock…” She flirted. Ben groaned. Head dropping to her shoulder.

“Anything else?” She asked, as he kissed and nipped his way up her neck with teasing ease.

“Give me a minute, trying to get that last visual out my head…” He croaked. Libby could feel he was harder against her hip because of it.

His nose nuzzled deep into her neck again, smelling her French perfume.

“Paris. In Winter. In a fabulously decadent and overpriced hotel. I could smoke, and feed you macaroons, you could be all sexy and masterfully purr that language at me the whole time. We could walk arm in arm through Paris when it snows, before madly running back to the hotel, snogging once every three feet, before throwing our clothes off when we get back to our room, and shagging like rabbits on the bed, open balcony doors looking out over the Eiffel tower lit up at night as we fucked…”

“I like that idea.” Libby purred. “I’ll even accept that part about you smoking…” She offered.

“I offer her fucking, and the smoking is what she focuses on…” Ben tutted to himself so she could hear.

“You know, I some have fantasies too…”

Libby purred, her arms about his neck. One stray finger twirling nervously around his chest, but she found she wanted to open up to Ben, Leaning up into him, he tilted into her touch like a dog would savour attention from his owner.

“ _Do tell_ …” He purred impatiently, clashing his hips to hers to her breath stuttered.

“Have you ever seen Casino Royale?” She asked.

“The best Bond film, of course…” He smiled.

“Skyfall was better…” She added quickly. “But, you know near the end when they sail to Venice, and they’re in that hotel bed in the huge fancy hotel. And Vespa just saunters out of bed, throws on a blood red silk wrap around dress, completely naked underneath and saunters off to get Bond’s money..?”

“I remember, yes..” He purred, intrigued as to where this was going.

“Well, I want to do that…” She stated.

“Steal all my money and then drown?” He asked with difficulty.

“No. I want to go to Rome, and breeze around, wearing nothing under a silk wrap dress, just throw it on like Eva Green and feel sexy and loose..” She dreamed.

“I love that idea.” Ben purred.

She wrinkled her nose.

“It sounds silly when I say it…” She uttered.

“And I’ve sounded like a respectable adult for the past ten minutes. Hand me the phone, I’ll book the flights to italy now…” He moaned. Hands slding around her back to cup her bum.

“And I definitely think you could pull that off…” He groaned as he kissed her neck.

“Well, glad to know that settles with you.” She smiled, leaning in on tiptoes to kiss him again.

“This conversation is now, _offically_ , making me too horny..” He purred after their three minute lip lock.

“And you have to go…” She murmered sadly, smoothing her hands down his shirt. Her slightly wounded expression broke his heart.

“I have no engagements tomorrow night..” He purred as he held her close in his arms and stroked her hair. “And don’t forget, I’ve cleared my schedule this weekend to take you up to my parents..” He added.

“I remember..” She smiled, before he kissed her on the lips and grudgingly moved to pull on his shoes and Jacket.

She watched him leaning in the kitchen doorway, hating the feeling that she was going to fall asleep alone and aroused tonight.

He gathered his things, before he gathered her into his arms again.

“Mind, They say absence makes the heart grow fonder, Just imagine how amazing the sex would be after a twelve hour delay…” He added, lightly. Kissing her lips softly.

“I’d believe you if you sounded atleast half serious about that statement…” She smiled.

“ _Please…_.” He begged. “Give me hope, allow me to hang onto that. Because otherwise, I will shag you many times over and over right here on this very spot where we stand.” He pleaded.

She rolled her eyes.

“Well then…” She spoke seriously, extending her hand.

“…. Heres to fonder hearts…” She spoke.

He smiled and took her hand, shaking it before kissing it.

And because there was nothing else to do but smile at her, he turned and slid out of her door. Libby listened as his footfalls grew silent. She turned to extinguish the candles in the kitchen, and turned the lights off in the lounge.

 

 

 

 

 

That was before he door burst inwards, and she turned to see Benedict striding towards he as he threw his keys and wallet down on her hallway floor, advancing like a crazed animal.

“Brunch can be cancelled. Absence is bollocks! I want you..”

 

He growled, before his lips smashed to her own, and she found herself guided towards the sofa and his hands went everywhere on her.

 

 

Looks like she wouldn’t be going to bed _alone_ , after all….

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Left Side, Mornings and Knickers (MORE ADDED ON END!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> all of the above. actually, pretty straightforward.
> 
> (short, but more on the way)

 

“Oh God Ben….”

Libby gasped, her mouth gaped and Her hips bucked forwards as her orgasm rushed through her. They were both covered in sweat, the trails of which married when their naked bodies rubbed against one another, They had abandoned the sofa 4 hours ago, and Libby had been heaved over ben’s shoulder, marched up the stairs and here they were now, under the covers in her bed, working towards yet another orgasm. (Their fourth of the evening if she had been keeping track accurately)

Libby whimpered again, loudly, as Ben’s hips didn’t tire nor falter as he stroked his magnificent length into her, over and over. Rolling and thrusting, shallow, then deep.

Ben’s hands were gripping onto her hips as she straddled his throbbing cock and rode him at his pace, his hands grinding her hips. She damned how good she felt as her sensitive core was rubbing and rutting up against his pelvic bone with each slide and slow grind. His chest was rising and falling quickly, sweat glistening on his skin in the scarce moonlight of her dark bedroom, she could feel her orgasm build with each move she made.

Libby could feel herself getting closer and closer, her back was arching and Ben hissed as he was able to slide into her deeper.

“Oh, Christ, I love how you feel when I’ve been at you all night. So full of me, so full of my cum _Oh,GOD_ , A lifetime of this, Libby, I’ll never stop….”

He uttered, hands sliding up to her waist from her supple hips and back down again.

She both thanked and cursed his dirty mouth right then. One, because him growling such illicit thoughts to her tended to send her brain fuzzy and unresponsive, and two, because it helped to trigger the great orgasm that had been building and building from the moment he had entered her on the sofa all those long, pleasurable four hours ago.

“Oh Ben, I’m.. _ugh_ … _OH_ ”

She whined in a loud cry as the orgasm rolled through her like a tsunami wave, all consuming and unrelenting. She was help ransom by the sheer amount of power behind it.

“Yes, Libby, Cum for me, just for me…”

He urged as he could feel how close he was too, the sensations were beginning to take him over too, the last few thrusts he made, he gripped her hips hard and gave it all he had. Pulling her down so hard, not only did he make her orgasm twice as intense, but he also triggered a second, and that beautiful little hot wet slit of hers tightening down on him seemed to do just the trick, he grapsed her hips so hard he was sure he left bruises, and growled and snarled as he rode out the sloppy thrusts through his orgasm, grunting and moaning as she convulsed and shuddered around him with hers too.

The pleasure, as always, was tantric and all consuming. It seemed to cut off the oxygen supply to his lungs, he never used to be quite so vocal with previous girlfriends, but with Libby, every orgasm was an occasion for loudness when he came.

After they both stopped moving, and sunk back down from heaven. He had a second or two to admire the sight of his wonderful Libby, her blue eyes were hot and feral from her having just finished coming, her cheeks were flushed, her neck was bruised and wet from his tongue, she was doused in sweat, every naked inch of skin he could see gleamed, and she was panting and desperately trying to draw some air to her starved, pleasure fried braincells. Small tendrils of wet hair were stuck to her forehead, and she absolutely looked certifiably goddess like, those infamous curves which were easy on the eye, exposed and ripping with sweat as she sat astride him, easing herself away as he felt the slick warm rush of their release wet the insides of her thighs. She rolled of him and collapsed on her side on the pillows next to him, Looking up at the ceiling and staring there as she struggled to breathe. Mind, he was too. Their legs were still entwined, and although he so wanted to douse himself in cold water, he didn’t. He simply shuffled his head on the pillow so he could see her.

“So..”

He cleared his throat, voice hoarse from sex.

“Still think this absence lark is a good idea, then?”

She blinked and smiled, he loved how words were beyond her capability right now. And he had caused that. He _loved_ that fact beyond measure.

“Well…”

She began, he also deeply adored how her voice was croaky from her loud cries of pleasure having dried her throat all evening.

“We couldn’t do _that_ , if we were absent..”

She explained. He chuckled in all male pride. Hand coming down to slap her ass as she was led on her side. She moaned at that, and the sound thrilled him, shooting straight down to his sated groin.

“Oh god, Ben, what did you do to me?” She moaned, fighting for air still. “My brain is, _oh._ ”

She gave up leaning into his shoulder as he linked an arm around her, and she shuffled into his sweaty side.

“I know how you feel…” He moaned in sympathy.

“I don’t want to move…” She explained.

“Then don’t move.”

He suggested, trailing a hand across her shoulder to slide up and down her damp back. Even from here, he could smell her skin, that mouth watering scent of perfume, when combined with sweat and the definitely definable scent of sex, was like an aphrodisiac to him. It got him slavering for her.

“I have to move at some point…” She uttered.

“But not yet..”

He purred, summoning his strength, sliding onto his side to roll atop her, those wonderful heavy breasts pushed under his chest as he loomed, he loved the weight and feel of them against his chest.

“What are you doing?”

She moaned sleepily as he kissed her, it was a sinfully lazy kiss. He smacked at her lips with his own, bringing his lazy tongue into play so he could make her gasp again.

“Can I interest you in a little…” He offered, voice husky as he waggled his eyebrows.

She moaned. In sleepy tiredness.

“As much as I love you and that incredibly pleasurable body of yours, as I have not caught my breath yet, I feel I must decline. But, can you do me a favour….”

“For the woman who brought lingerie for me, of course…”

He moaned, moving down to suck idly as the top of her breast, she groaned and slid her fingers into his hair, moaning again. He swore he needed that sound more than he needed oxygen.

“Can we switch places, you’re on my side of the bed, I'm feeling a little disorientated here….” She explained.

Ben blinked at her with a lazy firm smile.

“This is my side of the bed at home, the left side…” He fought back.

“Please…”

He moaned in detestation of the idea.

“Benedict…” She groaned breathlessly in longing, shuffling her hips under him so they brushed against him and he lost his resolve for a moment. _Minx._

“Careful, we go where you’re going, I will be forced to make you cum again..” He purred in warning.

“I asked nicely…” She stated.

He grit his jaw and kissed her.

“Fine, but I demand penance for my bed relocation…”

“Would a blowjob sit well with you?..”

Libby offered, sliding under him to shuffle across under his arms to get to the left side of the bed.

“Now?”

Benedict purred wickedly as she was bracketed under him. His cock twitched at the thought of her words.

“You’re a beast…” She groaned, sliding under him to finally reach her desired location in the bed, settling down onto the pillow.

“Am I alright to settle down for the night now? You’re not going to feng-shui my sleeping body in the night are you?” He joked.

She laughed, lazily and sleepily.

“No, I think I’ll save that for when you’re conscious, much easier to move a willing body.” She explained.

“Speaking of willing bodies..”

Ben moaned, linking his arms under his pillow nuzzling across her shoulder and loving how through the thin cotton sheet, he could see the darkened patch of her nipples as she slept.

“Mount me again and I cannot promise I will fall asleep during, that would really wound your ego…” She insisted sternly.

Ben pressed a kiss to her fair skinned shoulder, nuzzling up into her neck to smell he sex scented skin and her intoxicating flavour.

“Did I tell you how happy I am?”

He spoke sincerely after a long silent moment. He was sure she had nearly drifted off, but she broke into a smile and beamed at him.

“I think all six of my orgasms this evening speak volumes of your happiness..” She explained.

“I mean it, aside from the mind blowing sex, I haven’t been this happy since I can remember…” He spoke, stroking her collarbone with a lazy twirl of his finger.

She opened her eyes then.

“My happiness is incomparable to anything else in my life. I love you Ben, and I’m not just saying that because you pound me like a sailor on leave and have a heavenly cock. I mean it.” She spoke softly.

He kissed her neck.

“I Love you too. Every sexy inch of you.” He cooed.

“Sexiness fades you now…” She clarified.

“Not on you it won’t, and I’m damned positive our happiness won’t either.” He spoke assured.

“…..And I’m sure it will stay that way, as long as you keep to the right side of the bed…”

She joked. Her hand reached out to entwine with his, and he knew in that moment, but not that he was ever doubting it, that she loved him immeasurable amounts too.

Ben kissed her neck, one last time, and they fell asleep smiling. Together.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Light. Lots of unnaturally, light, light. White Light. Bright white light. Burning retinas kind of light. But, rest of body is warm, cosy, soft. Hot breath, on the thing which attached her head to her body….neck. That’s it. Hot breath on neck, and, and- large hand between thighs. Must have shifted in the night.

Ok. Hand just moved, fingers flexing and stroking her, and either her brain signals are so slow this morning that they are becoming undetectable, or. Or that _wasn’t_ her hand.

No. That was definitely a very male hand. Long dexterous, violinist, piano playing hands resting on a wide calloused palm.

Benedict’s palm.

She smiled lazily, eyes blearily stretching open just so, lights still bright. Shuffling on side to face handsome sex god in manner of Adonis like Greek deity of fertility in her bed, who can do things which will make her forever sizzle and combust and die of shame if ever she saw a red silk dress again….

Ahhh. A sleeping Adonis. Looking like a Bernini sculpture sprung to life lying under bed quilt behind her, pale skin smooth like marble, craved handsome features resting gently in sexy handsomeness. I’ve never quite realised how beautiful his nose is before…. Situated between the frame of two marvellously sharp cheekbones and an ‘RRRRRR’ and ‘pfwoaarrrr’ worthy jawline. And lips, oh, the lips goddamnit... The carved out of the hillside mouth that does dangerous things when unleashed. Both in the practiced ease of sex and speaking.

Libby had a moment to savour her handsome sex god, before the pounding in her temples reached heavy death metal proportions, rivalling metallica style throbbing. She groaned, turning her face into her pillow she shuffled as she felt Ben’s hand curl close to a very, _sensitive_ , place between her legs. She had to try and fight the full body shiver that wracked her spine, as she tried to twist around in the sheets without waking him, which, would be hard, as he was practically lying with his body overlapping hers as she lay on her front and so did he, his hand curled around the inside of her thigh.

She tried not to shuffle her legs too much so she didn’t trap his hand and wake him up. She gently slunk across her queen sized bed to get to her beside table, head moaning with her being awake and physically exerting herself. She grasped the covers that lapped over either side of her, trying to conceal her heaving bosom’s that were crushed to the bed. Her fingertips reached for and brushed the plastic of her clock, which she managed to tilt her way so she could see that the time upon its hands read nine 'o'clock. She had absolutely nothing to do today. She had planned a lazy Thursday of doing sod all around the house, before she had to attend a Launch party for a new book later on tonight. But apart from that, her diary wasn’t hectic at all. Which was less than could be said for her handsome in demand sexy counterpart who was breathing gentle snores next to her. His hand was _still_ pressed to her thigh. And that was hard to ignore…

 _Oh god_ she shouldn’t have had that last glass of wine, it was delicious, and her favourite label, but she learned that she could get easily as intoxicated off the thought of being naked and naughty with Ben, than on any alcoholic drink. And the aftershocks were more pleasant than a hangover.

She rolled on her side, facing him, folding her leg up as she willed sleep to coax her into a pain free state once again, her bare leg wound through the gap in the sheets, as Ben had her thick duvet covering him, protecting his modesty and covering up his perfectly sweet ass, the sheet was all hers to muss up. She rolled her hips and shuffled to get comfy again. The movement – unintentionally – clamping her soft thighs down on Ben’s hand.

“Rmmmnnnnnnnnnn.”

Came a deep disturbed growl from next to her.

“What-time’sit?”

Ben mumbled into his pillow, curling onto his side and daring to open one lazy pained blue eye to peer at her from under a curtain of tousled, sex slash sleep mussed hair. From the sounds of things, he was just as hung over from the wine as she was.

“Sun High, burn bright, Birds sing..” She muffled in pain.

“That’s-specific…” He grumbled. “Whats that? Your native indian name?...”

“Nine.” She moaned back.

“Urrghhhh.”

“What-bout your-brunch, or your breakfast?” Libby pointed out as his hand slid up and over her bare ass.

“I’m touching it as we speak…” He grumbled.

She moaned.

“Spread your legs, arch your hips, to me that’s breakfast served.” He smiled crudely.

“Shurrup. I can barely open my eyes, I think an orgasm would just about kill me.” She mumbled. “Ugh, I hate wine.” She groaned low and deep.

“On that, we can safely agree.” Ben moaned.

“I blame you, plying me with wonderful wine, good food and hot sex…”

“What was wrong with the sex?”

“You’re too good at it!” She whined.

Ben chuckled. Fingers curling up close to the place where it lay between her thighs. She lost a breath.

“That’s no bad thing.” He growled.

“But, see, that’s where you’re wrong.”

She started, voice going high as she fought to not moan as his fingers brushed and rubbed deliberately over her clit.

“…If you continue to be this good at sex, then we will never get out of bed, and you can’t allow that to happen to your career..” She fought.

“The sex is matched 50/50 in terms of talent, darling…”

He purred, leaning close and kissing her ear, hand abandoning her thighs and instead rubbing over her back and shoulderblades.

“Well, when you’re relentlessly putting that magnificent, large throbbing wet cock into me over and over, it doesn’t seem like an equal share of talent then.” She pointed out with closed eyes and a smile.

Ben instantly went a little stiff under the covers, his semi hard on brushing against her ass.

Libby heard him swallow, gulping, as she smiled wider.

“Keep talking…” He urged in a deadly whisper. Hand caressing over her bottom sternly, giving away his arousal, having slid down her back to rest there again.

Libby groaned and swayed up onto her arms and knees, crawling over to him on hands and knees as his breath caught again.

“Oh god!”

Ben whined, seeing her, covered by sheets as she crawled to position herself over him, placing a chaste lippy kiss to his lips, his eyes looked up at her with trust, eagerly awaiting whatever it was she planned to do to him, or with him.

“Nice to see you responding so ardently to dirty talk…”

She smiled, ignoring the pounding in her temples as she looked down at the more than respectable outline of his hard cock under the cover’s. She saw his breathing increase as his chest swelled as her hand reached out and softly smoothed over him, his hips twitched.

“Nothing like hair of the dog to soothe a hangover…” She winked.

His eyes turned black as he smiled a soft smile up at her.

“I’m trying to pick what to do to you first..”

She explained. He breathed out a soft moan. She could kiss and bite at his neck until he squirmed, or she could have some wicked fun and tease and stoke over his length until he begged for release.

Ben was patient, waiting urgently for whatever she was going to do, hands fisted into her sheets, but patient nonetheless.

“Slave to your lust.” He reiterated. Voice catching on a breath.

“Oh now, I could never have you bound and shackled as my slave, Benedict darling, I rather love having your hands stroke all over me, rubbing my clit of teasing my nipples as you make me cum screaming your name.”

She purred in happy contentment inside as she saw his thighs quiver. His teeth digging into his bottom lip.

“Dirty talk getting to you?”

She asked like a siren as her hand rubbed him harder, he gulped again. Blue desirous eyes still watching her intently. She found a hidden place to get lost in his gaze as she drew the cover’s away. She caught his eye and winked. He shuddered.

“I’m just repaying you the favours from all the times you’ve made me come so hard…”

She explained as her mouth lowered onto his throbbing length, sliding down around him as he gasped.

His head tilted back onto the pillows, a long wonderful moan escaping from his sinful lips.

“Oh, god you give good head, Libs, _OhChrist_!” He hissed.

She hollowed her cheeks and pulled up and off him, he was leaking with pre come already, her teasing obviously paying off.

“It helps that I love your cock.” She explained, going down on him again. His hand fisted in her hair.

His hips twitched into her mouth as she continued to swirl and suck and drive him mad, until she gave one last hollow draw and that had him coming hard and fast onto her tongue. For them, oral sex wasn’t a selfless pleasure, they learned they enjoyed performing it more to each other than the end result. It was electric, tantric and all consuming every time.

“Stop, Stop! You’ll make me hard again.” He pleaded.

Libby swallowed and released his, - hard again – length from her mouth. Smiling up at him from between his thighs.

“I thought we were supposed to make our sex life about making _you_ feel good…” He pointed out when he caught his breath again.

“That did feel good for me.” She insisted. “I’ll be thinking about that, and _this._.” She nodded down to between his legs “….All day.” She winked.

Ben moaned.

“So _will_ I..”

 

 

 

~ ~ ~

 

 

 

After a long lazy day of toying back and forth in bed, giving receiving and just generally taking lazy pleasure in teasing and pleasing one another’s bodies, Libby and Ben finally rolled out of bed at twelve, to throw on sweats and rumpled clothes, to cuddle up together on the sofa with a cup of tea and Frank Capra’s ‘It’s A Wonderful Life’ to help stave off the hangover, complete with breakfast muffins and marmite. Ben lazily licking a stray smear of buttery marmite off her cheek as she sat in nothing but his rumpled dress shirt that he left here the other night, Ben, in nothing but jeans and a t-shirt. They lazily revelled in the time off and agreed it was the best way to spend the day, in one another’s company, lazily kissing and lolling around.

Ben got an angered call from his agent, asking him why he had skipped the brunch. Ben feigned a touch of flu as he really was busy kissing down Libby’s neck at the time. Before they hung up on the other line, they insisted that he was now most definitely, on pain of death, having to attend another party tonight in Chelsea. He grumbled a yes, biting down on Libby’s collarbone as he hung up. He promised he could be at hers for twelve if she wanted another sleepless night.

Libby pecked him on the lips and required him to be there, and sent him away lest he get in any more trouble. Pinching him on the ass as he went out of her door.

He turned back and smiled cheekily at her. Insisting she’d pay for that later.

She just answered that his ass was, to her, what her curves were, to him. He raised a brow and smiled.

Ben walked away smiling as he hailed a cab to take him home, where he didn’t want to be, he rather felt more at home with her instead.

And now, 6 hours later, Here she was. Dressed up in a somewhat bland long sleeved back velvet sweetheart dress with tights and heels, arguably, it wasn’t the sexiest thing in her wardrobe. She was at the launch party in a large corporate catered hall in Chelsea, complete with a stocked bar – though she was on orange juice, hangover still souring her head – along with lukewarm catered stuff that didn’t smell all too unappetizing, but didn’t exactly make her hunger for food either. Besides, she had her sights set on a pizza or chinese on her way home before Benedict got to hers at twelve. She found herself giddily awaiting him before he arrived at hers, even though she spent half the night in bed with him, and the day lounged on her sofa, also with him. She still found she never tired of his company.

She circulated, chatting to a few well known faces, declining when randy corporate publishers would gleefully offer her a drink, She was just trying to wrangle herself out of a conversation with Jeoffrey Simmons, a large blonde headed, posh grown schoolboy who was trying to engage her in conversation about Hume, but whose eyes were heading straight for her breasts. She got her revenge, when she ‘accidentally’ twisted and stumbled onto his foot in her heels, slinking away into he crowd to go for another drink, even though the posh bugger had tried to buy her many, thinking she was a stiff prude with a great rack who he would be able to wrangle into his bed tonight. Libby was having none of it, the only drawbacks to a woman of her breast size, was that member’s of the opposite sex rarely gave her eye contact, and either slobbered over her ass or bust, with no comprehension of the fact she had a head full of brains and an ego too.

She had the feeling that she wouldn’t be staying for much longer, she crossed to the bar, hearing the awful posh prick’s guffawing laughter eerily draw closer to where she had retreated from him, in the crowd of author’s. She had just ordered an elderflower presse at the bar, and was awaiting on it, when she felt a hand guide to the small of her back, she turned to see the awful blonde who had been hitting on her all night, leer close, breath reeking of champagne and eyes looking full of intent.

“Jolly sorry if I hurt your feelings a minute ago. I was rather distracted by your fantastic rack, and between you and me, I’m not usually this drunk. Burr’ I really rather fancy a spot of it, what’dya say Lizzy?”

Libby exhaled and rolled her eyes. Cursing her breasts for leading her to this.

“Sorry, Jeoffrey, I’m going to have to decline.” She blinked with a polite terse smile. The damned man couldn’t even get her name right.

“Why’sthat?” He slurred.

“I’m seeing someone, I really don’t think this is appropriate..” She insisted, turning to walk from the bar.

“He doesn’t have to know.” He slurred after her.

She turned and gave him a look.

“Goodbye Jeoffrey.” She said sternly, turning and slithering into the crowds, away from the awful man.

“Bloody men.” She huffed, walking across as she had spied a friend who waved to her across the room. It couldn’t be as worse as the posh calamity that was prowling near the bar for her. And her ‘fantastic rack’ she was partially fuming now, wanting her man and one of his wonderful hugs and hankering madly after an XL pizza with pepperoni and extra cheese.

She had just wound her way through a small group, when she twisted and knocked elbows with someone. Their elbow jutted out and she found that some of their soft drink sloshed onto her. What was it with her and getting things spilled on her? Was she a natural clumsiness magnet?

“Oh, I’m so sorry, oh my gosh…” She flapped, using her napkin to offer to the stranger, that was before he turned his head and caught her eyes .

He was no stranger at all. He was the man that had given her 13 orgasms in three days, and who she was most definitely craving a hug from.

 

Benedict.

 

He smiled, eyes warming as he took her appearance in with an up and down flick of his eyes.

“Well, If it’s not too forward, miss. You can spill your drink on me anytime…” He insisted, laughing and leaning in to give her a hug,

“What are you doing here, Lucky?” He asked as he leaned in to kiss her cheek.

“You first…” She gushed. Sweeping her red hair off her face.                       

“I’m on the Princes trust board, we’re hosting this soiree.”

“I am on the Literary Author’s board. Being an author myself…”

“ _AH,_ now see, I thought you hated these formal gatherings?” Ben smiled.

“Oh, I do.” She insisted. “Roomful of posh up themselves schoolboys who all call me ‘totty’” She smiled dryly.

“Well, not all of them.” He winked. “And I’d much rather be up _you,_ than up myself…” He whispered close to her ear, hand on her waist.

“There are photographers nearby.”

“And also they’re serving devilled eggs here…”

“My, what an abrupt change of subject, I trust there were paths in your head.”

“There were. I thought we were listing things we don’t care about…”

Libby smiled wryly.

“I missed you.”

She whispered close, he exhaled warmly and tugged her into him for a hug. They slowly walked to a less busy corner of the hall. Stood by a large window near the toilets that overlooked the Thames at night.

“Plus, an awful _awful_ guy was trying it on with me earlier, thank god my honorary virtue defender is here to shield me from his repulsive likes now.” She smiled.

“Who?” Ben growled hotly. “Maybe I know him.”

“Jeoffrey Simmons.” Libby cringed

“Wow, you are better off over here talking to me..” He admitted. “And I would take him down a peg or two if this place weren’t so crowded.”

“I love you.” She purred through a smile.

“Same here.” He winked back.

Libby was suddenly struck with a dangerous idea.

“How long do you have to stay?…” She asked. Twirling a finger down his chest, fingertip brushing ove rbuttons as she went.

“I’m hosting, so technically, I have to be the last to leave.” He uttered sadly.

“Okay, well, I’m just gonna nip to the loo, then I might be off, the smell of that food is putting me off. I’m thinking of ordering a large pizza on the way home. Maybe a side of garlic bread, opening a non alchoholic drink…”

He winced. “Hangover still peachy?” He asked.

“Peachy and kicking.” She groaned.

“Mine too.” He smiled, “I’m dead on my feet.”

“Anyway, I was going to order a pizza, slink home, throw off my dress, curl up in your shirt and nothing else and wait patiently on the sofa, catching up on bad TV till my date gets in…” She insisted with a smile.

Ben purred a low growling kind of sound that got her instantly a little excited. Hand straying to her ass behind them, where no one could see.

“That sounds tempting. He’s a lucky man, your date…” He smirked.

“Handsome devil too.” She purred.

“I bet…”

“Great ass.”

“Mhmmm?”

“Gorgeous _cock._.” She whispered into his ear.

“I sware to god, if you make me hard and leave now, slink off into a cab and abandon me here, I will make you pay when I get home…” He warned dirtily. Squeezing her ass so she yelped softly.

“Back in a tick.” She winked. Sashaying off to the ladies.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Not five minutes later, she returned, and worked on setting her devious plan in motion. She spotted Ben with his back to her across the room, talking to a few faces and mingling politely, she heard his wonderful laugh echo around the room as people stood lapping up his attention.

She ran a tongue across her teeth and smiled, clicking over to him on heels, her left hand occupied, she slid close and touched her free hand to his shoulder, slipping the small object into his pocket. He turned to face her, smile still lingering from his conversation. She was relieved and spurred on to know he didn’t feel her hand in his pocket.

“I’m just going.” She smiled politely, not able to kiss his wonderful lips as he was stood with company. “I’ll see you some other time…” She breathed kissing him on the cheeks.

“A pleasure, as always…” He smiled, winking lightly.

She smiled before she slinked away through the crowds. He watched her go.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

A little while after she left, Ben felt his phone vibrate with a message. He excused himself and slid it out his pocket. It was from Libby, he hoped she wasn’t going to torture him, he was bursting to go home and curl up with her on the sofa, rather than be here.

 

 

 

_You may want to check your left pocket, Batch._

_x_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

His shuffled his phone to his right hand, and plunged his left deep into the pocket, digging down until he felt…

No,

No, No, _NO_

She would **not** be _that c_ ruel to him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Another message came in on his phone.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_If you can find a deserted corner to properly examine them. I doubt you’ll want all those posh twats to catch a glimpse of what it is…_

_x_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He walked to the corner where they were stood earlier, as the party had died down now, there were only a few select people milling about. He placed his phone down on the table and dug in again to pull out the soft object.

It was a small scrap of red sheer lace, with floral patterns tattoed onto the nude coloured mesh.

 

It was her knickers.

 

 

 

 

Which of course meant….

 

 

 

His phone dinged again.

 

 

_As I’m sure you’ve figured out, you brainy Harrovite, you, the rest of the set is here at home, on me. With the exception of the one piece you are now holding, quite a vital piece if I say so myself…_

_Enjoy your night. I will try my damned hardest not to start without you._

_x_

 

 

 

 

Libby’s phone was silent for a long few moments as she ate pizza on her sofa, lazily lay with Ben’s shirt folded over her, just as promised as she watched Tremors on film 4.

 

But then it buzzed…..

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_I hope you have nowhere to be for the next three days, because I’m going to fuck you, ride you, and tease you so hard, you will not be able to walk or sit down for the next month. And by the time I am done with you, you will be so full and dripping of my cum that you will seriously think twice about doing this to me again._

_Saucy Minx_

_B_

_x_

_P.s. Eat that pizza, you **WILL** need your energy, my dear._

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll let you guys in on a little spoiler, the next fic is going to be about them telling Ben's parents about them, thoughts on that? Inbox junkie INBOX ME for anything, I love it, I am an inbox whore... 
> 
> \- Author x


End file.
